Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer. Typically, if a processor fails, the computer system fails.
Processor failure may occur due to, for example, failure of one or more power supplies that supply power to the processor. Power supply failure may be the result of a manufacturing defect, improper operation, normal end of life failure, or it may simply be the result of a user turning off the power supply to, for example, service the computer system. When a power supply fails, the magnitude of its supply voltage may fall below the minimum nominal operating voltage required by the processor. Alternatively, power supply failure may result in the magnitude of the supply voltage rising above the maximum nominal operating voltage of the processor. In either case, the processor may fail, bringing down the entire computer system.